


2: “Can you shut up for five minutes please?"

by Queen_Preferences



Series: 365 Days of Fandoms [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 365 Days of Fandoms, Dramatic Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul l Ten, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Medical School, Moon Taeil is lowkey whipped, White Chicks Reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-11-04 16:11:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17901332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences





	2: “Can you shut up for five minutes please?"

**2: “Can you shut up for five minutes please?"**

* * *

“Can you shut up for five minutes please?” Taeil begged desperation seeping through his voice as he fought the will to bang his head against the wall until he passed out.

“ 'Squeeze me.” Ten said as he slapped his hand over his chest dramatically. The Thai man had the damn nerve to look hurt by Taeil words but his cheeky smile also gave away the act rather quickly. Some days Taeil wanted to choke the mess out his boyfriend but he knew that would only get the other male excited instead of scaring him.

“I can’t believe you just told me to shut up. Me, Chittaphon Ten Leechaiyapornku, aka the love of your life, your soulmate, the man who you swore to love for the rest of eternity and you have the audacity to tell me to shut up. How dare you? I thought you love me.”

Taeil closed his eyes and took a deep breath forcing down the urge to reach across the cafe table and choke the life out his boyfriend again.

Once pushing his homicide urges away, Taeil calmly opened his eyes to stare at Ten. “First of all, you are not in White Chicks. Second of all, I never swore to love you for the rest of eternity. Third of all, I asked you to shut up. And fourth of all, I’m trying to study for my medical exam also Ten isn't even your middle name.”

“I'm feeling really attacked right now. I damn coffee and a slice of cake.”

Taeil sighed, "Will that shut you up?"

"Maybe. Maybe not. Let's see how it goes."

  
  



End file.
